Only Love
by queen-of-sapphires
Summary: Set during Lioness Rampant wa little twist, Thayets was never introduced to Jon. Thayet is now dead Alanna is about to marry Jon and George and Buri are traveling to Corus. CHapter 9 up finally! R&R please
1. chapter 1 kinda short

Disclaimer: yes I know, it sounds like I own it but I don't. I love it and that is all it belongs to ms. Tamora Pierce, an amazing genius if I may say so  
  
A/N: ok you guys bear with me! This is my first fic. Please review! I would love to know how to improve my writing and maybe I'll be cruel and not post till I get 5 reviews (please!).  
  
"THAYET!! I cannot allow you to find your way as a commoner. I don't care what you say I care about you you're my friend. King Jonathon would surely love for you to stay, he does owe me for quite a few instances," Alanna exploded as Thayet stood up to walk out the door. You would never know, but even Thayet had her limits. She just couldn't imagine taking the pity and charity of the royal family. She was a Jin Wilma (A/N is this how it is spelled?) and certainly she would see herself through this one. Alanna couldn't make her stay, if she needed to she and Buri would escape at night. "I'm sorry Alanna, but I can't stay I just have to find my way. Maybe I need a little time to myself. If anyone should know it's you, I don't want to be stuffed in a dress and danced around like a doll. End of story," Keeping her head, Thayet coolly responded. She didn't have half the temper of Alanna. By the look on Thayet and Buri's faces she knew that there was no chance. Jon wouldn't ever meet this beautiful lady who would make the perfect queen, she was gorgeous, coolheaded, and acceptable with a weapon. She hated taking defeat, and rarely could she do it calmly, so she looked at the floor as she got up and hugged them goodbye. By the look of it would be a long long time till she saw her dear friends again.  
  
A hand rested on her shoulder and she heard the familiar voice of Jon as he whispered into her ear, "Welcome back Alanna! I think we should step outside and talk, a lot of things have happened and I think its high time I tell you about them instead of people like Raoul. We all know how likely it is that he got most of it wrong. Lets step outside."  
"Jon I don't know. I mean don't you have a some royal business to attend to?" Alanna knew where this was leading, a very reluctant topic, them.  
As they walked through the garden with the colorful rays of a sunset keeping it light enough to see the beautiful blossoming flowers. Conversation started out light, like old friends catching up on life, but they seemed to work uneasily around a forbidden topic. She talked about Thayet and how beautiful she was, and Liam how much he feared her magic, and Buri how she was a bodyguard even though she was a girl like her. He listened casually, but his mind rested on how he would get her back. She was like a butterfly to him, one wrong move and she would fly away and he probably would never have another chance.  
Alanna tired of avoiding the subject at hand and without thinking blurted everything out, "Jon, I love you. But you don't understand I want a different life, not that of a queen. The life of a queen is planned to the minute, there's no time for being a knight. It will make the past 9 years of my life a waste. You know I'm good, but I want to be the best, what is the use of being the first lady knight if no one remembers what you did? I want this to work out, I do, I just don't know how it can."  
"Okay but this kingdom needs a change and I think everyone knows that. All those years of as my squire I think my mother knew and that's why she never did anything, she knew that you could change what a queen could be and would be. Please lets try and change some things around, you'd be free to have children and roam as a knight. Maude or I could care for the children."  
"What if I don't want children?"  
"We will see... but for now lets just forget all those troubles."  
Carefully he embraced her and she let out a deep sigh. As she looked into his eyes she was lost and knew that she did love him, and she could suffer as queen if he could live with the ridicule of marrying a knight. Not just a knight, but also one that lied to her country and killed the royal family's cousin, Duke Roger of Conte. This would work out, it would take a lot of time but it could happen.  
"I missed you so much Jon."  
"I know—Alanna move someone is coming. Quick!" Jon jumped into the bush with Alanna shortly in tow. Peering through the bushes she saw George talking in a hushed voice to a forgien man. Not just an ordinary trader, this man looked as if he did not mean good to someone. Just over hearing a few words "Beautiful, long dark hair" and "No sir, not here." She leapt out of the bush immediately thinking of Thayet.  
"George, who is this? And what business does he have here at Myles of Olau home?"  
"Calm down lass, its good to see you to. I'm glad you haven't changed, hiding with Jon in the bushes like usual I see. Glad to see you two has made amends."  
"O yes, hello George its been to long. Look I'm sorry but Jon and I had to patch some things up. Please do not avoid the question, who is that man?"  
"And how did you know we were in the bush George?" Jon asked bewildered as he shoved his way out of the plants.  
"I knew it wasn't meant to be, Jon's the only man you've truly loved and I could see it from the beginning. I was only too sad to admit it. But Jon you know that I have the Sight and can always tell when Alanna's about, I just had a rising suspicion you might be with her. Now Alanna may I introduce you to Toni the assasin, he's on his way out right now."  
"No please do stay I'd love to learn more about your profession."  
They all walked back to the house where they were seated in the library while Myles brought some tea to them all. The man looked as if all he wanted was to run, but from the look on Alanna's face George didn't have the courage to defy her at the moment. 


	2. chapter 2 gasp! assassins

Thank you all so much all you people that reviewed, yall are so sweet! But pleez people do continue to review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope it's all Tamora Pierce brilliant characters  
  
"So Toni, you said you were an assassin? I hate assassins, But really I've taken an interest in your dealings, please tell me what errand you are on. I know you must be very frightened, in the company of the soon to be King of Tortall, the King of Thieves, And the First Lady Knight in history," Alanna gazed fiercely in Toni's direction, just daring him to not to answer.  
  
"Well Lioness, umm I'm afraid that's a confidential matter. You must be aware of the Code Of Assassins?" Toni stammered.  
  
Alanna jumped up and before anyone knew what she was doing there she had a knife at Toni's throat, "Listen, I don't have much patients, just answer the question. I am perfectly aware of the code, I am not a soft noble lady. If you don't feel up to telling me I assume you have a good reason for me not to kill you?"  
  
"Alanna, I command you to sit down immediately!" Jon severely interrupted as she unwillingly sat back in her seat. Knife still close at hand.  
  
Looking a lot less frightened the assassin's eyes glanced toward the doors and windows, realizing there was no escape he grudgingly answered, "I am an assassin sent from Sarain."  
  
The wrinkles on Alanna's face deepened as she heard the familiar name of Sarain, Thayet's home country. Seeing this the assassin cautiously continued on, "I was sent by Zhir Anduo, the Warlord of Sarain. He was suspected of killing the last Warlord, by poison, but no one cared.  
  
The daughter of the dead K'mir, Kalisan, and the old Warlord, of the Wilima house, her name is Thayet jin Wilima and I need to find her. There was rumor that she was traveling with the Lioness back from the Roof of the World, so I thought I'd check in and find out myself."  
  
"I told him I knew nothing of this, but I hadn't heard word from you yet. Seeing as he is an assassin in the Tortallian capital of Corus, I thought it would be appropriate if he left immediately. Sorry lass, had no idea you might want to deal with him," George's eyes never left Toni, but through his voice Alanna could tell he was telling the truth and that he had missed her more than she would know.  
  
"Its alright George, I always trust your instincts. They got you this far didn't they?" Alanna was struggling with what to do, this man was after Thayet and Buri. Both her good friends, although she knew Buri could probably take this man on she wasn't going to take any risks.  
  
They sat in silence all having different issues on mind. Alanna, didn't know what to do with this assassin, kill him for doing his job or let him go with his word he would give up his life as an assassin. Jon and George however were very worried Alanna would soon lose her temper and jump on him in attempt to kill him. The Assassin saw all the confusion and realized it was the opportune moment. If he would ever get away, it was now.  
  
He reached into his pocket and there threw a powdery substance onto the ground, hopefully this would work, and if it didn't he knew that this was the end for sure. Everyone was blinded in a suffocating, thick fog. Alanna and George leapt to their feet, Alanna tried to find her way to the door, but it was impossible. George was shoving himself towards Jon knowing exactly where he was and using his limited Sight to help him along the way.  
  
Toni had his shirt covering his mouth and was hurriedly running towards the window. Looking back for a split second he saw Alanna, she was confused and dazed but doing all she could to reach him.  
  
Her vision was clouding, but she just wouldn't give in. Not now, not ever, this was for Thayet and Buri. She concentrated on them and how much they needed this one, Buri a warrior with only limited skills, but with so much potential to do great things. And Thayet, so beautiful and brave, she had lost her family and home but she continued fighting for her own life. When Thayet had refused to stay with her she had been hurt, so much she wasn't sure if she would ever try to find them again, but now she knew how much she cared. It was getting so much harder to see, and breath, she felt like she was going to fall over for being so tired, just then she blacked out not knowing what would happen.  
  
Myles had been quietly standing near the window, hoping that no one would remember he was here, he had been quite successful, it seemed that even the assassin had forgotten him. As the powder was thrown onto the ground he soon recognized it, this would knock a person out within a few minutes, after disabling them, that is if the fog was inhaled. He had ripped off a piece of his tunic (A/N sorry don't have a better word for it) and covered his mouth. With sword drawn, and in hand all he had to do was wait.  
  
Soon Toni was at the window and preparing to open it, very short of breath and feeling light headed he could only hope that no one was behind him ready to attack. He felt a slight tap on the shoulder and full of dread he slowly turned around, with knife in hand. There stood Sir Myles of Olau, sword in hand, before he could respond a sharp pain was in his side. Shocked yet strangely relieved he fell coldly to the ground.  
  
On opening the window, the fog flowed out leaving the large library clear of any gases. Lying on the floor were Jon and Alanna, with George over them trying to keep conscious, but as soon as he saw the trouble was gone he sunk to the floor.  
  
As Alanna came to she heard voices around her and wondered where she was and what had happened to put her here in her bed. Quickly she remembered the past events, with Toni and how he wanted to be rid of Thayet for the Warlord of Sarain.  
  
"Where is the assassin? Are Jon and George alright?" Alanna demanded furiously to the healer hovering over her.  
  
"Calm down miss, just let me make sure there was no internal damage done to your lungs and you'll be free to take your temper out on someone else." The young healer was clearly used to dealing with angry patients because she was hardly scarred by Alanna's sharp tongue.  
  
Soon Alanna was given food to quiet her angry stomach, she ate it savagely. Although she was anxious to get out of her prison of a bed she waited for the healer's approval to leave. Against her will she fell back into a fitful sleep or worry, she dreaded to hear what had happened, she had failed her friends Thayet and Buri.  
  
"Alanna, wake up, Alanna!" Jon shook Alanna fiercely, trying desperately to wake her.  
  
Angry at being woken up from her dreams she glared in Jon's direction, but she saw that George was also there. "Jon! I was so worried something would happen to you, and George I'm glad you protected him sufficiently. Please tell me what happened, it seems that I blanked out."  
  
George looked at Alanna out of pity, she obviously new nothing of the sad news. "Lass, we found Toni speared through the stomach, obviously he tried to escape out the window. Been searching the castle since, but theirs no sign of Myles, my mom's worried sick."  
  
"Any idea of where he went? Did you ask Liam, he's a very skilled tracker and I know he liked Myles well enough to care to find him. Hold on just a moment and we can search in some less likely places, just let me pull on some decent clothes," Alanna was clearly worried, but confidant that she could find her adopted-father. Hoping out of bed she ran over to her dressing room she threw on a pair of tan breeches and a loose white shirt.  
  
They walked all around the house searching it up and down, just incase they had over looked anything the first time. Alanna went to his less known places, the places that he spent time alone in. Jon was tiring of this game, it was clear that Myles wasn't here, but where could he have gone, just as he was about to give up hope he saw a rolled up piece of paper wedged into the crack of a closed window. First it seemed like one of Myles's research papers that he had forgotten to put back, but with a closer look he saw a series of dots. This had to be a code.  
  
George and Alanna had been searching together and talking about how the last few months had been going for each of them. The conversation started out with the troubles Claw had been giving him, but soon Alanna realized that he looked at her like he desperately needed to talk to her about something she thought had gone.  
  
"Look at me George, you've been their for me since I was just a Page, I know you thought you loved me and maybe you still do, but I need to know. I missed you while I was gone, everything about you makes me smile, but I don't love you. I can try to live a lie and be with you anyways, but that is unfair to you," Alanna knew that this would hurt, but she also knew it had to be said sometime or later.  
  
"Like I said before Lioness, this is all your choice, I love you with all my heart and I probably always will, not many people know you as well as I so I guess luck has been on my side. We will always be friends, I couldn't let a redhead like yourself go unprotected by a King of Thieves."  
  
"George I can well take care—"  
  
He took her up in a passionate and loving kiss. Alanna tried to protest at first, but knew that this would never happen again and gave in. George deserved something for all he had been through for her and she knew it.  
  
Jon had rushed through the large house searching for either Alanna or George, hoping one of them knew this code and could say where Sir Myles had gone. As he turned the door handle Alanna and George jumped apart like frightened rabbits, clearly ashamed and confused on whatever had just happened.  
  
Having no idea what was going on he thrust the paper into George's hands. Trying to escape the embarrassment of the situation George sat down at the desk and furiously decoded the message.  
  
Jonathan went to Alanna's side and gave her questioning looks as he wondered what had been going on, but she just got on her toes and whispered into his ear that she would explain later. This was quite a comical sight, seeing the small copper haired knight trying to get to Jon's ear, which was at least a head higher than hers. The servant in the corner snickered and Jon realized how ridiculous the whole seen must look and he took Alanna into his large arms and hugged her fiercely. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, she kept him in line and loved him for him not for his rank.  
  
"Alanna I think you might want to read this," George stood up from his seat several minutes later and handed her the note.  
  
Dear daughter, I'm terribly sorry I had to leave without saying good-bye or even waiting for one of the three of you to wake, but it was not safe. As you must have guessed by now I killed the assassin when he tried to make a break for the window. It was knockout gas that he had thrown to the ground and it worked its purposes for you. But soon after, I found he had an accomplice that had been disguised as one of our servants, I had a suspicion that this man would go looking for Thayet and Buri immediately or would come after me first. I decided it would be best if I left to search for your friends to keep yourself out of danger.  
  
Please beware, according to some of my spies Toni wasn't the only assassin looking for the former princess of Sarain, but it is a competition. The one to bring back her body, dead or alive wins 100,000 gold nobles. The best of them are out there and certainly will search for you first Alanna.  
  
Your affectionate adoptive father,  
Sir Myles of Olau  
  
**I know this isn't quite as good as it could be, but I'm not exactly what you'd call good at getting the point across. Please review and tell me if you want AJ or AG. Personally I love both of them, but I'm not exactly a fan of Thayet so I don't know. Feel free to help me out with suggestions!** 


	3. chapter 3 Love in different places?

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. It belongs to TP, her publishers and ya all those people. Um but I do take credit for Toni who is now dead but he was so mine and all those other strange names you come across, thank you!  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
"That's it I'm going out there to help him, he isn't young anymore, he needs me to help him. And Thayet, I'm responsible for whatever happens to her. I brought her to Tortall and I know her better than anyone in this country save Buri," Alanna was ranting, and full of worry. She hated to worry, but lately she'd been doing a lot of it.  
  
"No!!! Alanna I will not allow you to go," George and Jon said shocked at the very idea. They each grabbed one arm and hoped she wouldn't do something rash, she was infamous for doing some rash and stupid things.  
  
Alanna knew defeat when she saw it, she had never lost a fight before, but she had lost quite a few verbal battles. Sulking she peeled Jon and George's fingers off her arm and walked out to the stables to take Moonlight for a ride. Jon knew better than to let her go off by herself so he joined her as they rode off into the Royal Forest.  
  
**Thayet and Buri**  
  
After having left Alanna in Coram when they first entered Tortall the two headed north along the coast to a small fief of Table Rock, what seemed like a small farming fief in the hills not to far from the ocean. Here no one would ever have heard of her and certainly not recognize her.  
  
Buri had taken up as one of the men-at-arms, and surprisingly this little town had made it acceptable to have women serve just as long as they could shoot a bow and were decent enough with a sword. It was an easy job and she earned well enough pay for her skills that were so different than anything these people had seen. At first the people were afraid of the K'mir because she was just that a K'mir, the people of the fief saw her people as savage warriors. Soon she proved them wrong and befriended most leaving only very few hostile towards her or Thayet.  
  
She however did not abandon her friend Thayet, in fact she did all she could to be around her or have someone she trusted watch her. Thayet had immediately pretended to be a commoner from a farm that had been burned and looking for a job as a maid. The house of the Lord Thomas and Lady Eleanor, took her in as a lady-in-waiting (A/N not sure if a lady would have this, but otherwise she is just an important maid). She was happy and got along with everyone, but of course they all knew her as Lili Kalisan  
  
Thayet was oblivious to the longing stares that many men gave her as she walked by, she was convinced that she had left behind her beauty in this new place even her closest friends knew that she was the envy of many people. These qualities quickly made her enemies among the ladies and even more friends as soon as they learned how kind she was.  
  
Today Lady Eleanor had given her the day off, and she decided to spend it in town with some of her new friends Julia, another maid, and Amazon, a young man around her age that worked in the local inn. Thayet had met Arazo and immediately liked him from his funny and warrior like personality, he reminded her of Alanna.  
  
"Lili, look at that, it's a painting of Alanna the Lioness and her friends that she went with to the Roof. You know its rumor that one of them was the most beautiful woman in Sarain, she was the Princess before her father died and now she's somewhere in Tortall," Julia said, she was constantly fascinated by the Alanna, and if her parents would have let her she would have trained with weapons.  
  
At the thought of her friend Alanna she smiled and answered, "Yes, I've heard of her too, but I think her beauty has been glorified, because where I come from she was just another girl who got to know the Lioness."  
  
"Where are you from Lili, your hair is to dark to fit in normally up here, and your accent speaks highly of somewhere to the east. But please do not be mad if this is truly you I am happy with that," Arazo asked, he was a kind man and never would dream of insulting Lili, but he had to know where she was from.  
  
Arazo gazed in Thayet's direction just wishing he could tell her how much he cared for her and how beautiful she was. But instead he intently listened to her answer, "Truth be told I am not from here as you have guessed, but I am here to stay for I am not welcome in my home. I live far away where people are not fond of me, it would not be wise if I burdened you with my secrets."  
  
Julia and Arazo let this go, there was rarely anything that Lili wouldn't share, and so this secret must be important to her. They kept walking through the market and stopping at interesting stalls hardly buying anything, but instead looking at everything.  
  
Their wandering took them to the town gardens where the flowers were blooming with the multitude of colors gorgeously displayed. The smell was almost overwhelming, there were roses, and daisies, and lilies, and orchids all so delicate, with the high noon's sun shining against the petals. Arazo spotted a lovely soft blue colored orchid, it was obviously new because in the many times he had visited the gardens these had never caught his eye.  
  
"Lili, fair maiden, please take this orchid as a token of our friendship," Arazo said in a joking manner, he loved to make fun of the nobles at court.  
  
Thayet saw the flower and blushed, she had been to the convent and even if Arazo didn't know it that baby blue orchid had a meaning, just like any other flower, this one meant admiration and dedication. She hid her knowledge in her eyes and hoped that Julia and Arazo wouldn't know her well enough to notice.  
  
"Why thank you, fair courtier. I accept your offer. Now shall we go get some food?" Lili giggled at their silliness and took the orchid with a curtsy.  
  
"Sorry Lili, but I promised I'd join Woody for lunch," Julia stated, they all knew it was an excuse to leave the two of them alone, but no one said anything. It had happened before, everyone thought that the two would make a perfect couple and tried constantly to get them together.  
  
They walked in silence towards the inn, and as they walked in they saw all the familiar faces of friends and a few not so friendly people. Arazo waved over the innkeeper who brought Thayet a lemonade and Arazo a beer.  
  
"How are you two lovers? I knew it wouldn't be long till I saw the two of you alone in here. These drinks are on me," Josh the innkeeper asked, obviously not ashamed of saying what came to mind.  
  
"O no Josh, you have the wrong idea where here as friends not much more, Julia left us alone so she could to get back to HER lover Woody. But thanks for the drinks," Thayet quickly said, but immediately she realized how much she wished she hadn't said that. It suddenly didn't sound so bad, the idea of her and Arazo as lovers, they were the best of friends and he was so funny and kind.  
  
As Thayet sat back in her chair she looked around and realized that she didn't know to many people here today, in fact most of the usual crowd wasn't there at all. And what happened to the usual drunken laughter and singing, something defiantly was wrong, very wrong. That's when she saw a man in a dark cloak get up from his secluded corner in the back stand up and walk in her general direction, he stuck his hand in his belt pouch and held something there.  
  
Arazo was oblivious to this suspicious man walking casually towards them until Lili grasped his arm and squeezed. She whispered to him, "Look at that man, he doesn't look like he's coming to introduce himself."  
  
**Myles of Olau**  
  
He rode on his loyal horse, Goody, his first instinct had been to travel to the coast because that was where Thayet, Buri and company had gotten of the boat and where Alanna and Thayet had went their separate ways. Port Caynn was just in view and he would make it there before the sunset if he hurried.  
  
Getting out of Corus unnoticed had been quite a challenge, many people knew him both in the palace and in the city, as a scholar or a good drinking partner. But in the end he had taken a rarely used gate in the east side of the lower town, and he was fairly certain no one of importance had seen him. He rode hard, and on lesser known paths, only stopping to give Goody a drink of water and rest when needed. Knowing the importance of getting away as soon as possible, he worked hard to stay out of sight.  
  
"Hail you there, what is your business here in Port Caynn? No strangers to Tortall are aloud here for security reasons," The guard asked bringing Myles out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm Sir Myles of Olau. I am here looking for a girl of around twenty with raven black hair. She ran away from her husband and people are chasing her, she is in trouble. I however am a friend and wish to help her," Myles lied, seeing that this man was kind at heart and didn't want to think of innocent people being hurt. "Guard, may I ask why it is of such importance to have such high security on such a nice spring day?"  
  
"There have been reports of assassins coming through the city and taking people hostage, a few are even dead, in the city. Yesterday a formal attack of bandits hit along the coast, they asked for some Sarain princess, but we know nothing of her here." The Guard replied, he was clearly suspicious of Myles's intentions.  
  
'News of the competition for Thayet must have spread quickly. It sounds like she isn't here, but I might as well look around. Its impossible to know which sources and reliable or not.' Myles thought to himself.  
  
He took up lodge and one of the inns on the outer edge of the town. He sat drinking in the bar, listening to the men talk. Through his years in Corus he had learned how to get valuable information out of people who didn't want to talk. And now he used his skills and asked about Thayet, but no one had heard word of her or seen her. Soon it seemed apparent that in the past few months she had left Port Caynn and was now living in some other town, most likely near the sea.  
  
**Alanna and Jon***  
  
"Alanna, I need you to come to a meeting regarding the coronation later today. But lets not talk about business right now, I think I've missed you to much," Jon said to Alanna when they met in the palace halls.  
  
"Jon, I've just visited Thom, what did the palace do to him? This isn't my brother he's cold and distant, proud and worst of all he's sick. This time he really did it and now I don't know how he's going to get through it. Ever since he came here the worst has come out in him." Alanna was clearly unhappy, her twin meant everything to her and without her having been there he turned to a heartless fool.  
  
Realizing that now might not be the best time to talk about their relationship Jon took the hint and led her to his room where they could talk in peace. "Thom has too much magic for his own good, it makes him proud that he is the youngest master in history, then Delia having him bring Roger from the dead, none of this is good. I think that Roger maybe the cause of his illness and we are all keeping a close watch on him, they say he has no magic but I'm not sure I trust him."  
  
"Jon, I can feel it something is going terribly wrong here and much of it has to do with Roger and Thom, it's not natural to have someone raised from the dead. This needs to be stopped, I will not have anyone rebel against the King of Tortall, you're to important to me."  
  
With that she embraced him in a hug trying to keep the tears from leaving her eyes, but her eyes betrayed her yet again and she couldn't help but sob into his comfortable shirt. Jon quieted her and assured her he'd have the Provost and all the spies on this because the coronation would be the safest one ever.  
  
After Alanna had gone back to her rooms for a rest, Jon finally let out his emotions, he was furious. 'How could anyone ever do this to her? Her own brother has Alanna worrying to the point she looked ten years older.'  
  
Over the years he had learned that Alanna's suspicions were rarely wrong, So for once he would listen to her advice and find out what Duke Roger was up to. He walked with such intent that no one dared stop him for fear of his wrath, reaching the Duke's rooms he knocked and demanded entrance.  
  
"Hello, cousin or should I say King Jon. And why do I get the pleasure of the king's visit today?"  
  
**You like it? Well tell me in a review! I know you want to. I mean if you read it you must have something to say** 


	4. chapter 4 councils

Disclaimer thingy: Ya ok if you want to know what it is check on chapters 1 2 or 3, sorry im too lazy.  
  
Recap: Jon is at Roger's door and is kind of mad... if you want more read the last chapter over again.  
  
***************************Chapter 4********************************  
  
"Roger now is not the time for formalities, believe me I'm one to know. What do you want? Why do you want to live any longer, it just doesn't make sense." Jon asked, he was frustrated that Roger could be so calm at a time like this, he had guessed that several people's lives were on the line.  
  
"Cousin I believe we have been over this before. I want to be given another chance at my life, and without the gift there isn't much chance I could use that against you. O yes and the second question, I think I'll give you the honest truth this time, just for a little fun. I want to live to get revenge, and I think you already have a good clue about who the revenge is on," Roger replied in a very bored manor, by this time these questions were just another part of his daily routine.  
  
Jon was shocked at this reply and wasn't quite sure of what to do. Was this man being sarcastic or was he serious and just had such a sick mind as to tell him Alanna's fate. Instead of replying Jon walked out of the door and slammed it behind him, yes a childish response, but defiantly useful in these circumstances.  
  
----Later----  
  
She found her king-to-be sitting in his council chamber. He rose and gave her a quick kiss. "Thank you for coming," he said. "I know now that you've only just come back and your adoptive father is missing, but there are quite a few pressing matters at hand right now that need you."  
  
She took her seat and they sat in silence until he asked her, "Alanna, even if our relationship does succeed and you do me the honor of marrying me I still need to know what kind of position you want in my reign. So far you have escaped my duties for you by being out on your travels, but I need you to decide before the coronation."  
  
Not knowing how to answer Alanna stammered, "I'd never thought I'd hold any place, not really. Although I don't think I'd mind having something to do. It would be nice to have a purpose to my adventures."  
  
"Ok, but please do consider it. Now I talked to my uncle, Duke Roger, earlier and he had some very interesting things to say, but I think we shall wait for everyone to arrive."  
  
Just then Gary and Raoul walked in, with Duke Gareth, Duke Baird, the Provost coming in just minutes later. Myles was of course supposed to be there but seeing as his location was currently unknown they had to do without.  
  
"Hello everyone, today there is an important issue at hand, earlier today I talked to Duke Roger of Conte. He said to me: 'I want to live to get revenge, and I think you already have a good clue who I want revenge on," Jon said, diving straight into the matter at hand, he paused to get a drink of water and see everyone's reactions. Everyone had look shock on their face and were staring at Alanna and Jon. "Now I know this comes as a shock and there is no real way to know if this is truth or not. But in case I think we need to add security to the most likely events for an attack."  
  
"Jonathan, are you sure that he said this? We can't be taking any chances here, if this is true you can accuse him of treason," Raoul replied sensibly.  
  
"However I don't believe that is the best solution, there is no tangible proof, all we have here is a good man's word. There are still people who like the Duke and would be suspicious if we accused him without more," stated the Provost simply.  
  
By now Alanna was frightened for Jonathan, she couldn't loose him so soon, she grasped Jon's hands tightly underneath the table and sent loving glances towards him, but she kept her head saying, "That's right, its best to do this secretly, find out who Roger is working with and disable them first."  
  
The rest of the meeting covered Alanna's position and shockingly they said they wanted her, the girl that had lied to them all for eight years to be the King's Champion. She was still so upset over Jon's news that she couldn't even be happy for herself. They also talked of how she would present the Dominion Jewel to the people on the coronation.  
  
No one could get much of an opinion out of her, only the slight "Yes that will work" or "No". Gary looked at her and got worried, Alanna had never had to deal with something like this all of the attacks on had been a surprise so he hadn't had to worry. But now she knew that anytime Roger could try to kill her and she might fail. He had never seen her this worked up over anything, her mouth was clamped shut in a thin line and there were deep wrinkles forming around her eyes.  
  
After this news she thought that nothing would ever faze her again, but like usual she was wrong. Jon had seen the worried glances from his friends towards Alanna and soon he caught on, but it wasn't until the end of the meeting that he could say anything and he did, "Don't forget everyone, there is a ball tonight. Everyone's attendance is required! Alanna would you please stay after I would like a talk."  
  
At the mention of a ball there were many moans and groans, but people's frowns were eased as they saw Alanna groaning with the rest of them. Some dismissed her worries as typical of anyone who knew that people were out to kill them, but her true friends knew that this was different than the Alanna they knew and loved.  
  
She had tried walking out the door with everyone else, but Jon had expected this and grabbed her to sit back down. Knowing her better than anyone else he decided it was best to ask what was wrong, "My Lioness, You shouldn't be worried about Duke Roger, you should know that you can beat him alone and this time many others will be looking out for you."  
  
"Jon, this time he's going to come prepared, he knows what we're capable of and he will take advantage of that. Please let us not talk about such depressing topics. I have a ball to get ready for," she said with sarcasm.  
  
As she walked out the door Jon followed, "I know that dear, and that's why I arranged to go with you, we will pick out the perfect dress and no one will be able to smirk at you for not acting like a true lady."  
  
The look on Alanna's face was priceless. Never did she think that Jon would accompany her, her plan was to get some fancy breeches and wear those, but now it was all ruined. Jon smirked and joked as they walked down to the city, gazing through the shop windows.  
  
It took long enough to find a dress making shop that could make a dress on such short notice, but after much searching they found a place that would do. The dressmaker chose a lavender color for a dress that matched her eyes.  
  
The death glare had become a common thing in the past little bit for Jon, and as Alanna was being stuck with pins he decided to make his escape. He needed to get something special for Alanna, it was the least he could do after putting her through this torture.  
  
It wasn't long before he had ventured into some lesser-known streets, as he rounded the corner in a deserted ally he saw someone laying knocked out on the street. Worried for the man Jon walked up and recognized him this was George. He looked blackout drunk. This was very concerning because knowing George he knew that he was one to drink very responsibly and if he was going to get loaded he would do it in somewhere with people around.  
  
Standing over George he shook him and yelled, "George!! Wake up, why are you lying here???"  
  
Apparently George didn't want to answer because all he did was roll over and throw up on himself. Completely disgusted, Jon took out his Wakeflower  
  
(A/N ya I think that's wut its called, you know dreamrose and wakeflower from the immortals series?) and shoved it in George's face this. Only seconds later was he on his feet cursing at Jon, if he hadn't been the King-to-be he suspected that his fate would have been much worse.  
  
As soon as he calmed down, and Jonathon decided it was safe they started talking. George said that he had been sad, he loved Alanna so much but she never loved him back. This made Jon proud, she had never been unfaithful to him, but it was also a very uncomfortable subject. The lady he had had was also the lady one of his best friends wanted.  
  
"George, you need to get your mind off of things, I think you should go and help Myles, he has been out there for a day and who knows what kind of assassins he has met. For once Alanna was right, he isn't young anymore and could use some help. You are the kind of person that could get your spies to help you find Thayet," Jon interrupted, he was desperately tiring of this conversation and hoped this would get George away.  
  
"I don't know Jonathon, I feel like I can't do this right now," George hesitated.  
  
"By Royal command, I the King-To-Be ask you to find Myles and help him on his task."  
  
At this George groaned and slowly walked off in pain, he had a horrible hang over and wanted to lye down, but now he had a quest. If he had the chance one day he would get Jon back for this.  
  
Realizing how long he had been away from Alanna he returned to the dressmakers shop, where she only saw the seamstress. Wondering what had happened to her he asked, "Miss, A lady with copper hair and violet eyes was in here earlier. You couldn't miss her she probably complained the whole way."  
  
"Yes, she mentioned that you might come by, she said to tell you something along the lines of, you will pay and I've gone back to my room so I could get dressed and plan my revenge," The lady replied hesitant, some men would hurt the messenger and all she could do was hope that this man wasn't one of them.  
  
"Thank you." He said as he walked away. This was going to be a very interesting night.  
  
***Thayet***  
  
"Hello lady, are you Princess Thayet jin Wilima of Sarain? Let me introduce myself, I'm your personal assassin for today," The man in a dark cloak sneered sarcastically.  
  
As Thayet rose out of her seat she took her lemonade and threw it in the man's face and ran towards the door. Running past the man she stepped especially hard on his toes and stopped only to open the door.  
  
The people back in the inn were all confused at the ladies reaction, and the few that had over heard what the man had said were shocked that she was so calm in her escaping. The man, Jacob Milton, that had been sent by Buri to watch over Thayet came out of hiding with several wrist knifes in hand he ran over to stop the dark man from following Thayet.  
  
It was blow for blow, and to the bystanders that hadn't run for fear of being hurt it was obvious that both men had talent. Jacob Milton had sweat dripping down his forehead and knew that he was matched in talent and weight, although he still had some tricks from Buri that he knew would take this assassin down. The dark man faked left and Jacob Milton saw an opening so he kicked at the throat, crushing his windpipe. Dropping down cold, the dark man landed straight on his weapon.  
  
Arazo was shocked. 'Where had Lili gone? Who was this Thayet, was she Alanna's friend, her name sounded strangely familiar.' He ran out the door, went to look for Lili.  
  
Thayet had gone straight to Buri, she needed to know about this. What would they do now, an assassin had found her and what if someone sent more when they found out this one was dead. She just wanted to give up for the first time in her life, as long as she could remember there had always been an easy way out, but so far she couldn't see any solution.  
  
Standing at the gate as a guard today Buri was just relaxing and having another uneventful day, until she saw Thayet running towards. "Lili! Come on over," one of the guards called, happy at seeing her so soon, as she grew closer they realized that something was terribly wrong. Thayet's face was pale white, and she looked panicked.  
  
Buri ran over to her wondering what could be wrong, "Lili, what is it? You look like you rose from the dead, your deathly pale."  
  
Taking a few seconds to catch her breath, Thayet sat down on a bench nearby the rest of the guards. "I was in the inn--, but assassin," she gasped. "He knew me tried to get me."  
  
"Hold on let's talk about this somewhere else," Buri replied, clearly concerned but not wanting any of her friends to overhear.  
  
Walking aimlessly through the town Thayet told Buri everything that had happened and how she was so scared, and there will be more assassins. Buri kept her head and thoughtfully comforted Thayet, "Listen now we know about these people and can be prepared for them. There's no reason to worry."  
  
"But what about our friends like Arazo, and Julia, and Jacob Milton, and Woody, and everyone? I don't want to be the reason they get hurt! I just want to leave."  
  
"We aren't endangering them yet, and if we tell them what is going on they will help us out, I don't think you realize how much the people of Table Rock like you, many people here would give their life for you. Especially Arazo, he loves you Thayet."  
  
What had happened to Arazo, she had completely left him back at the inn, and without any explanation to Buri, she broke into a run. Buri was left clueless to why Thayet may have left her so suddenly. Her first instinct was to chase after her, but after some thought she realized that maybe Thayet needed some time alone with someone.  
  
Bursting into the inn, there was a crowd of people around something lying on the ground, she had the unpleasant suspicion that it was a dead body. All she could do was to hope that it wasn't Arazo. Shoving her way through the crowd of people she realized that she loved him, she wanted so badly to see him again and tell him how she felt, but she couldn't do that if he was dead.  
  
Finally Thayet had gotten through the massive crowd, to find that it was the dark cloaked man lying on the ground with a small pool of blood around the shoulder, he had landed on his own knife. But she wondered where the person that killed this man was, because nowhere around did anyone else have a knife out.  
  
Her eyes peered around looking for a familiar person who she could ask what was going on, but there were so many people around it was hard to see over them. Seeing Josh she yelled over to him, "Josh, have you seen Arazo? I ran out on him in all this mess."  
  
"Sorry but last I saw of him he was running out the door after you, well after Jacob Milton gutted this man in the middle of my floor," Josh stated clearly very agitated at the mess he would be cleaning as soon as the place cleared out.  
  
'Where would he have gone, he really deserves an explanation. He probably won't want to talk to me again, I lied to him. He thinks I'm Lili, well he did up until earlier.' Thayet decided it would be best to look for him later, for now she really needed some rest. This had been a very trying day  
  
As she came up to her room, she realized the door was unlocked. This was especially unusual, because she took care to lock the door every time she left. Maybe because she was curious, or maybe she was just scared but Thayet still opened the door and walked in.  
  
~Ok so that was a little long. Don't worry people it will get fluffier I just had to set it up and all. I do have plans for the next chappie I promise you!~ 


	5. chapter 5 kinda cute

Disclaimer- none of this is mine. It's all tamora pierce's and she owns it all. Except for the plot, which is mine and all mine!  
  
Don't forget to Review after you read this!!!!!  
  
Ya so I was reading through this when I realized that the time frames are completely unrealistic and all. So if you want something realistic than you should probably read something else! B/c this is what I want it to be. I also completely forgot about Faithful, so he might pop up sometime.  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
Myles woke with a terrible throbbing in his head, this wasn't unusual for him he was very fond of drink and knew the consequences could be miserable. No matter how many times he woke up miserable it would never convince him that he should ease down on the drink. Drinking was a way of life.  
  
Before he had left Corus, he had taken some of Alanna's amazing medicine for hangovers along with him. As he fumbled through his bags it was increasingly hard to focus and look for the bottle. Finally after much work he produced it out of the bottom of his saddlebag.  
  
There are some days where one wakes up and is completely out of it, nothing makes sense and there is no motivation. For Myles of Olau this was one of those days, and with the headache still present he decided that him and Goody would take today easy. As far as he was concerned Thayet and Buri must have been relatively safe considering that people were still looking for them in Port Caynn.  
  
He stayed in the city till late afternoon when he finally decided that it would be best to continue his search. Goody trotted slowly up the coast as Myles rested enjoying the scenery, it was nearing sunset and the rays of the sun were glazing off the ocean. This gave Myles time to think, but he couldn't get his mind off Corus.  
  
'I wonder how Eleni is doing? She is all alone at my house I suspect she will enjoy her time there. Her calm nature amazes me, just the other day some of George's friends came in and they were horribly injured. She just kept her head and tended their wounds.'  
  
'Alanna, my dear adopted daughter defiantly has quite a mess this time. Both Jonathan and George love her, and my guess is she can't make up her mind.' Myles continued to think to himself as they ventured farther up the coast.  
  
It wasn't long before Myles was taken out of his thoughts as Goody stopped. They were on a common used road so it was possible he had caught the smell of a horse he knew. This thought interested Myles greatly who that Goody knew would be out on the road at this time, quite far from Port Caynn?  
  
George had spotted Myles through the leaves and branches, he had been riding furiously all day. Only stopping for a quick lunch, he had had plenty of time to find Sir Myles. He had also made a point of riding out of sight, he felt it would be best to avoid the questioning of other travelers, after getting so far without any sight of the old man George had been frightened of having passed him.  
  
"Myles! I was hoping I'd find you sometime before dark. Been looking for you all day now," George called out as he left the cover of the bushes.  
  
"Good to see you're fine and healthy. Last time I saw you, you were passed out. Now I specifically remember asking no one to follow me," Myles replied, happy to see a familiar face.  
  
"Well we figured that was more of an suggestion, it just didn't seem right to leave a desk knight all alone looking for people."  
  
"Fine, if you want to join me I think I can bear it. We best try hurry to the village up a head before it gets to dark, then we can make more plans."  
  
With that they headed off in the direction of a town nearby. It was getting dark, but at a good pace they would make it before the gates were closed.  
  
***Thayet***  
  
"I was going to come looking for you, but I needed to catch up on some rest first. Wait, how did you manage to unlock my door," Thayet asked, very confused. She had just walked into her room and there was Arazo, lying comfortably on her bed. Obviously he had been waiting for a while now.  
  
With an innocent smile he replied, "You're spare key. Yes, I found it behind the name label on you door. Really I think you need more imagination for your hiding spots."  
  
At this she laughed, the ladies of the convent had always joked and laughed at her for having no imagination. The embroideries she did were all plain and ordinary.  
  
"I'm guessing you want an explanation?" she said, and with a nod from Arazo she told her story from the death of her mother up to today.  
  
All Arazo could do was stare in shock, he had always known this beautiful lady had a secret, but never could he have imagined what kind of adventures she had been through. He would pay to see the look on Julia's face if she found out that Lili, or Thayet, had known the Lioness.  
  
At the same time he felt scared and sorry for her, her family was dead and assassins were chasing her. It wasn't for a few seconds till he realized that she was crying, and as he saw this his instinct took over and he hugged her.  
  
Thayet had told her part, but he hadn't said a word and this just made her imagine how much he hated her. She had just relived the death of her mother again and he hadn't said a thing.  
  
Just as she was about to get angry she felt his arms wrap around her and draw her close. She looked up and realized how tall he was with dirty blond hair and sea green eyes. His face was washed with freckles from a summers work in the sun he was beautiful.  
  
Picking her up in his arms, they shared a passionate kiss. It lasted several minutes, only breaking for air. Suddenly Arazo realized what he was doing, he was kissing a princess and as far as he knew that was not aloud.  
  
Pushing her away he tried to talk in a raspy voice, but all it just led to him clearing his throat till he could finally talk again with his head turned to the ground, "Thayet, I'm sorry you're a princess, I shouldn't have kissed you."  
  
"No Arazo look at me. I love you and until today I didn't know that. Thank you," Thayet replied firmly.  
  
And with that they continued kissing locked in each other's arms for what seemed an eternity. They fell onto her bed and lay there gazing into their eyes.  
  
***Alanna and Jon***  
  
Alanna couldn't help but worry, she was worried about Myles, and he was all alone and probably very lonely. Myles was quickly shoved to the back of her mind as was accidentally stabbed with face paint. Eleni Cooper had insisted on putting face paint on and doing her hair properly.  
  
The pain only reminded her that she would be descending the Grand Stairway in front of all of the court. Most people dreamed about doing something like that, but for Alanna it was different. She was dreading everyone looking at her and criticizing her for being a knight, of course Jon had done this in spit of her fears.  
  
Finally she was done and standing with the few others that would be presented as they walked down the Stairway. When she had first walked in the room everyone had stared, and noticing this she went directly over to a large mirror. Checking for spots or smudges of face paint she realized that Eleni had done wonders, she looked gorgeous that was of course in her standards.  
  
When her turn came the doors opened and they announced her as Sir Lady Alanna of Olau and Trebond, Lioness of Tortall and the Kings Champion. This rather amused Alanna, she had a very extensive title unlike most, so she smiled as all eyes turned on her.  
  
Gracefully Alanna began to descend the Great Stairway and Jon couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her hair had grown past her shoulders by now and it was worn up in delicate red ringlets. With simple gold earbobs and a little face paint her complexion was beautiful. The dress clung to her in all the right places with a soft lavender color it complemented her eyes. The bodice and trim of the skirt was embroidered with golden birds and butterflies. Against her will Jon had made sure the neckline was modestly low and it showed just the right amount of everything. The skirt swished around her ankles as she stepped down, revealing glass slippers. (A/N yes I've always envied Cinderella)  
  
So dumbfounded by her appearance, he had almost forgotten to go and greet her properly until Gary standing beside him nudged him forward. He walked towards her with butterflies in his stomach and gave her a light kiss asking for the opening dance of the ball.  
  
This was all new to Alanna, being on the side where men ask you to dance and for a while she enjoyed the envious looks that Jon was giving any man that dared to ask to dance.  
  
Finally Jon got another turn and she asked, "Would you like to step outside? It looks like a nice night."  
  
Without another word he escorted her outside and down into the garden. As they politely talked in garden she was reminded of her 17th birthday when she had first realized her love for him.  
  
Jonathan handed her a flower and got down on one knee. He asked, "Alanna, I love you so much and I understand that you would be sacrificing a lot if you accepted this, but as King and Queen we can make our own rules. Would you please marry me Alanna? I've loved you since I met you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
At this She wanted to cry, this was her dream to marry him, but it also meant giving up a few of her other dreams. Looking more closely at the flower she saw the silver ring in the center with a small sapphire in it, it was beautiful.  
  
Finally she worked up the courage to respond, "Jon, I love you too, but please give me another day to answer. I don't want to give up being Champion and my adventures. Neither do I want to stuffed into dresses all the time constantly attending court functions."  
  
"King and Queen can be whatever we make them, you've changed Tortall once I think you can do it again."  
  
And with that he bent down and kissed her passionately, never had Alanna felt anything so meaningful and good. All she could do was be confused and when they finally broke apart and went their separate ways to sleep, she was happy. So happy that she loved him with all her heart. At the same time she didn't want to have children and give up her knighthood, Jon had said she wouldn't have to but it was still a worry.  
  
Walking back to her room she met up with Faithful, 'You seem mighty happy, what happened to you?'  
  
"I don't know but Jon just proposed to me and I'm not sure what to do. Do I say yes or no?" Alanna asked.  
  
For once Faithful decided that he could at least do her the favor of being useful this one time and he responded completely serious, 'The Great Mother Goddess gives each of her guiders one clue on what the chosen are like or how they really feel. Alanna I know that you love him with all your heart. The only question now is how much would you sacrifice for love? Its your life and the rest is up to you to figure out.'  
  
Giving up for now Alanna climbed into bed and remembered Duke Roger and his plans, this sent shivers up her back. And Thayet what would happen to her. She lay there wishing she had George to talk to he was the kind of friend that always leant a listening ear and had advice to give. Thinking about George she realized that she hadn't seen him since yesterday.  
  
***Jon*** (A/N thought I would sneak this in somewhere)  
  
That had been the most magical night ever, if only she had said yes. All he ever wanted and needed was her. This was what love felt like, so overwhelming that he couldn't think of anything else. Every kiss and loving glance from Alanna raced through his mind as he lay trying to sleep.  
  
It wasn't very long before he realized that sleep wouldn't come so he got up and looked into the sky out his window. Finally he drifted off to sleep thinking of Alanna's answer.  
  
Truthfully he half dreaded what he would hear tomorrow morning, she had proven to be unpredictable through the years. Just like last time she could say no, before he had thought that no one could refuse him but she had taught him that she could and did. Never would he predict her next move again.  
  
Life without Alanna was nothing she had to say yes....  
  
***** people you have been slacking on the review department! I demand that you review... I have been to nice but now I would like at least well a good amount of reviews I will leave the number up to you the people***** 


	6. chapter 6 big desicions

Disclaimer: ya this doesn't belong to me, its all tamora pierces, except for the plot and all the characters you don't recognize, those are all mine!!!  
  
----And now for chapter 6----  
  
***Buri and Thayet***  
  
Things didn't look good for both Buri and Thayet, and that night they sat discussing what should happen next. They heard word from the gate that another person had come looking for Thayet, but they had covered for them and said that no one of that description was here in Table Rock.  
  
Buri wanted to go to Corus and look for Alanna, at the palace they would be safer. However Thayet was still too proud to return and admit that she had been wrong. She wanted to stay here and continue living their lives like normal.  
  
She had been listening to Thayet's arguments when growing increasingly frustrated when she finally erupted, "By staying here we are insuring our death, these people will soon find out that we live here and it will be a matter of time before we can't handle one of them. I say we leave to Corus as soon as possible."  
  
"We have a life here, I don't want to just give that up, and I think I might love Arazo. We can handle anything that comes our way just as well here as we could in the capital," Thayet argued, she had made up her mind and it was going to stay that way.  
  
"As your guard I know what is best for you, in this case I think it would be best if we proceeded to Corus immediately tomorrow morning. No questions asked that is the end. When everything dies down we can come back."  
  
Sulking Thayet meekly nodded her head in defeat, and went off to tell her friends the news. After telling the Lady of the house and many of the other maids she had become friends with she went to tell Arazo.  
  
After knocking and getting no response she decided to walk in, she hadn't realized how late it was. She looked around the room to find it dark with only the moon shining through the window to help her find her way. There lying on the bed was her dear Arazo, sleeping still in the clothes she had seen him in earlier, smiling.  
  
It all looked so peaceful and after some debating she left him in peace with a note by his head. Reading:  
  
Arazo,  
  
Tomorrow at dawn Buri and I are leaving for Corus. Against my will we decided that that was the safest path, this way no one here in Table Rock can get hurt. I will write to you frequently, and as soon as everything dies down I shall return to you.  
  
Thayet (Lili)  
  
Sneaking out of the room as quietly as possible she made the mistake of closing the door just a little to loud, waking up Arazo.  
  
As he looked around the room, knife drawn, he found the note by his bed. She couldn't get away that easily, he would meet them at dawn ready for a trip to the capital. For now he needed some sleep.  
  
That next day dawn came fast, Thayet woke to a tapping at her door. At first she disregarded not wanting to raise at such an hour, usually she got at least an hour more of sleep. Ignoring the tapping didn't work, finally she grumpily got out of bed and answered the door.  
  
"What took you so long? I was beginning to think you ran away," Buri said, frustrated.  
  
"Lets see, I think I was sleeping," She replied, still trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
Quickly she went and got ready, only five minutes later she had her all her possessions packed and was heading past towards the stables.  
  
Surprisingly quite a few familiar faces were standing around the stables. Getting through the people took longer than they wished, each person gave a hug and said a few words.  
  
Finally they were reached their horses and started to saddle up, turning around Thayet saw Arazo standing waiting.  
  
A smile spread across her face, and her eyes lit up as she ran towards him, embracing him in a loving hug. "I'm glad you came. I was worried I wouldn't see you before I left."  
  
"Wouldn't see me?" He asked, putting on a puzzled look. "Now you didn't think you could leave me? I'm going with you my friend."  
  
At this she laughed, never did she imagine that Arazo liked her that much. This was just confirmation that last night was real, not just a dream.  
  
Overhearing their conversation Buri decided to interrupt the two lovebirds, "Shouldn't we be on our way? The way you to are moving we won't be out of here until tomorrow."  
  
Blushing the two of them finished getting ready and headed out. They were on the road once more, heading south to Port Caynn and then going inland to Corus.  
  
The road was familiar to Thayet and Buri, however Arazo had hardly left Table Rock before and everything was a gasp of amazement.  
  
Tiring of all of Arazo's comments she rode up behind him and tied a cloth over his mouth. With much protesting from Arazo she finally got to the point where he was quiet without the cloth.  
  
Buri was their scout, with her bow drawn she road up ahead keeping an ear for any unusual noises. Riding for most of the morning they hadn't encountered much but a few friendly locals.  
  
It was almost lunch when a stranger approached asking, "Are you Buri, Thayet's guard?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" She replied cautiously.  
  
"O, excuse my manners I'm Sir Myles of Olau, Alanna's adoptive father. I've been looking for you, along with some assassins. Don't give me that look, I am not one of those wretched folk. I want to take you to Corus where you will be safe, well at least safer."  
  
"How do we know you are Sir Myles? I didn't think that he left the Capital often."  
  
"I don't, but in this case I was forced to leave by some of your assassin friends."  
  
"I see, well I guess you can travel with us for now."  
  
Thayet and Arazo had caught up by now and were staring at this odd man. Finally he introduced himself as Sir Myles, although Buri was suspicious Thayet thought he was exactly like Alanna had described him.  
  
Together they continued riding on, only stopping to send a message out to George in the town Myles had stayed in the night before. Time went by quickly and it wasn't long before the sun had set and they were forced to set up camp in an opening along the road.  
  
"Arazo, you can take watch tonight. Make sure to stay awake," Buri said, she was not very confident in his abilities to stay awake, but decided to trust him anyways.  
  
That night everyone was fell into a restless sleep, it had been a long time since they had slept on the floor and for Thayet this was a large difference. Arazo survived until midnight, when his eyes got heavy and drifted off.  
  
Buri awoke to the forest feeling all together too quite, something was not right. Drawing her crossbow she snuck around the tents only to find Arazo asleep. Annoyed she shook him awake, and they both went around.  
  
Out from the cover of the trees came a group of bandits, Buri turned around to see one of the men ready to cut her down. Shocked she yelled to warn the others, "Wake up, Thayet stay in the tent. BANDITS ARE ATTACKING!!!"  
  
Soon Myles, Buri, and Arazo each had a man trying to get by. Thayet having woken to the war cries, was particularly annoyed at being left out of the battle. This time she wouldn't sit around she was going to fight, taking her hand knifes and a throwing star she headed out waiting for any opponent.  
  
Myles had a particularly large bandit, matched in talent, but it was clear that this man outweighed the old knight. Each blow shook Sir Myles and with each blow he came closer to admitting defeat, finally he found an opening and went in. His opponent was to quick, he beat him to it by slashing him in the stomach.  
  
Falling to the ground, Myles allowed this man to get by. Seeing Thayet fighting one of his friends, he decided it was the perfect opportunity. Quietly sneaking up he killed her from behind. A look of shock was at Thayet's face as she dropped down, cold and dead.  
  
Buri finally gutted the man second man that had attacked her. Looking around for a new opponent she saw Myles on the ground bleeding, frightened for what this could mean she slowly turned around. There on the ground lay Thayet dead, swimming in a pool of blood.  
  
Letting out a piercing scream she attacked. Her rage took over and with the help of Arazo they managed to chase away the remaining bandits.  
  
Immediately the two went to Thayet's side. Arazo collapsed in tears, she had just come into his life and now she was gone. Buri was another story, she looked ashamed of her failure. Trying to keep tears from her eyes she walked over and bandaged up Myles' wounds.  
  
Myles looked bad, the color had drained from his face and it was a strain for him even to say how sorry he was. The man that had chopped him down had a dirty weapon, and Buri had a rising suspicion that the wound was infected.  
  
Arazo and Buri realized that Myles needed to get to a town, although they were reluctant to leave. Properly burying Thayet, they promised to return as soon as possible. Strapping Myles onto his horse, the three rode off into the night looking glum.  
  
***George***  
  
He had searched every town he came to, but hadn't come across anyone that looked remotely like Alanna's description. Thinking of Alanna made him sad, if only she loved him back. He had to keep reminding himself that now was not the time to think of Alanna, now was the time to look for Thayet and Buri.  
  
Drinking away in the inn that night, he seemed to have forgotten all his troubles, nothing mattered. He had met some of the Rouge from these parts and discussed business with them. It wasn't until he was about to head up to sleep that a messenger burst in and handed him a note from Myles  
  
So he had found Thayet and Buri heading for Corus. This wasn't good news, they would only be on the road if something had given them a reason to leave, possibly an assassin? If his suspicions were right then they would be in trouble.  
  
Running out of the inn he saddled up and headed for Port Caynn. If he road through the night he might be able to catch them.  
  
***Alanna***  
  
Waking up before dawn, Alanna got out of bed. For her it was a relief to be awake, in her sleep she had to much time to think. Now she needed time to really know what was going on, last night she had made up her mind. Even if she wasn't completely convinced she knew what she had to do.  
  
Taking Lightening she went out to the practice courts. Her muscles groaned as she got back into routine, since she had returned home she had neglected her practice.  
  
Finally she was content with the excersices and she went back to her room. Slowly getting dressed and washing up she was avoiding going to breakfast. When there was nothing left to do she started walking to the Knights dining hall.  
  
Most people will have only just woken up and will be slowly making their way to breakfast. After grabbing her food she spotted Raoul and Gary and reluctantly trudged over to join them.  
  
It wasn't long till Jon was with them eating as well, he had taken a seat next to her. When he thought she wasn't looking he glanced her way, wondering. Seeing this Alanna smiled.  
  
As if her smiling was a que he asked, "Do you have an answer for me my Lioness?"  
  
Looking at him she said in tears, "Yes, Jon. Yes, Yes."  
  
He had been dreading the worst, but with her response he just stared. Finally it sunk in and he got up. Taking her off her feet he gave her a tight hug, squeezing the air out of her.  
  
All Alanna could do was laugh in between her tears, it was so right.  
  
With puzzled looks plastered on their faces, Raoul and Gary gave each other inquisitive looks. Neither of them had any idea what was going on.  
  
Tired of being left out Gary asked, "Are you to going to tell me what's going on? Or do I have to find out from the court gossips?"  
  
Standing up on his chair Jon announced their engagement (A/N no I can't spell the other word with a b... bethrolal?). The people looked surprised, but soon they realized that this was their lioness. Nothing could be better than to have her as their queen.  
  
The cheering erupted, even the servants seemed to approve. Everyone was reminded of the day Alanna was knighted, very few people hadn't come and everyone had applauded. It wasn't the kind of applause that was respectful, but it was pure happiness.  
  
Looking around the room Alanna knew how happy she was. The Sun was shining through the stained-glass windows, reflecting on her husband-to-be. People they didn't know had come up offering their congratulations. Smiles were everywhere, except on Alex of Tirriegans face as he stormed out of the hall.  
  
***Roger***  
  
"O, how this is great, now I can get rid of both of the little lovesick brats in one wing. We won't even have to worry about any heirs, wait will we?" The Duke said in the most evil voice possible.  
  
"No, Alanna always wore a pregnancy charm around her neck," Alex assured him.  
  
"Good, nothing can go wrong now, the coronation will be quite a day. Alex you understand that it's your job to kill Alanna. DO NOT FAIL ME!"  
  
"Yes sir." Alex knew, but now he was having doubts. These people used to be his friends and now he was going to kill them off? Maybe it would be best to let Alanna go by so she could kill the Duke. No she had disgraced knights, they were supposed to be men, but she... she was even the best. He had to beat her, if just to prove that women shouldn't be knights.  
  
Hmm... I don't like it but tell me what you think. Sorry to anyone who liked Thayet, I didn't know how else to get rid of her. Yes she had to go I mean it was just like her destiny. Well any ideas or suggestions feel free to review, I mean really review right now! 


	7. chapter 7 capture!

Ok sorry I probably won't post quite so often because spring break is over, tear tear. Thank you all those people who review you are so kind, but I understand that there is some confusion. So first off this story takes place only like a few months after Alanna returned from the Roof of the World, The coronation has not yet taken place (I know it should have but it hasn't yet b/c I say so), so therefore Thom can be alive but sick. Also I introduced Arazo as Amazon on accident at first b/c of the spell check and I knew it was there but I couldn't find it so I figured wutever. Sorry if you were confused, and I know I killed off Thayet its horrible but I kind of think I have a plan for that so don't be to mad that she is gone.  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mind (tear, I wish it was) it all belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
*****Chapter 7*****  
  
---Buri, Myles, Arazo---  
  
"Has he stopped bleeding?" Buri asked directed towards Arazo who was carefully inspecting Sir Myles wounds. She was worried for him and could only hope they reached the city in time.  
  
"Its to hard to tell, the light is making it hard to say," Arazo replied after a moment, it was dawn and although they gotten some sleep it hadn't been enough. He slumped back into his own saddle and kept riding.  
  
Traveling down the road Buri did all she could to stop thinking, and numb her from all pain. Thayet was dead and she knew it, but that didn't mean she had to accept it. From previous experience she knew that it wouldn't go away, but now was not the time to deal with it.  
  
Only a little over an hour had passed before the city was in view and quite close. Not able to contain himself Arazo gasped at the size and galloped up ahead. Buri secretly chuckled, she heard that Port Caynn was nothing compared to the wonders of Corus.  
  
Rushing Myles to the nearest inn, Buri left Arazo to stable and brush down the horses. Reaching the inn the keeper called for a healer as they placed the old knight on a cold table in a secluded room. As she helped remove the makeshift bandages she saw the wound was still sluggishly bleeding, and it did not look pretty.  
  
A round small lady walked in and as soon as she saw the man lying there in such a condition she asked everyone to leave. Sitting in the common room worrying about Myles with Arazo she realized how little she knew him, yet she still was sorry.  
  
Not more than an hour later the lady introduced herself, "I'm Cassie. Your father looked like he got in quite a scrape there. I don't know what will happen I've done all I can and now all we can do is hope. He is to old to loose so much blood, hopefully he will be awake by sunset."  
  
"He is not my father, just a old friend. As I knight I hardly think I can stop him from fighting again, but thank you for your efforts. I know his family will appreciate what you did," Buri replied as the healer left them alone.  
  
She sat in silence and thought, she was strangely sorry for the man. He had a family and a life, if he didn't live he would be leaving behind a daughter and many other people in grief. Unlike her, he had something to live for.  
  
Knowing that her thoughts were unfair she continued, and soon she envied Sir Myles. She had nothing here in a place she didn't know. She didn't know what to do now, wait for this man who made her seem so worthless.  
  
To take out her anger she left the city with her crossbow, leaving Arazo alone to explore the city, while she practiced. After setting up a target she shot for hours, and hours. Finally she had worked herself to tears and fell to the ground crying.  
  
She had failed as a bodyguard, it was her one job and an easy one at that. Disgracing her family, every other K'mir in her family line had kept their charges alive until her. Was she that bad, it hadn't seemed so hard for her mother but it had been for her.  
  
Memories flooded into her head, each one was a major part of her. Finally she recalled her first meeting with Thayet, it had been so long since she had thought of that day and now seemed like the worst time to remember it but she knew she had to:  
  
(flashback)  
  
She was only five and her mother insisted that she meet the girl she would guard, another jian Wilima, her family had guarded them forever and now it would be her turn. Walking into the room, she saw a little girl around her age.  
  
She was still beautiful then, with her raven black hair cropped just above her shoulder, which was the fashion in Sarain at the time. Dressed in an over fanciful dress, she looked stuck up and spoiled. Looking down at her own simple clothes Buri became self-conscious and immediately decided she didn't like this girl.  
  
With the voice of an angel Thayet spoke, "I have no use for a guard, but since it doesn't look like I have a choice I think you will do."  
  
Still Buri wasn't convinced she liked this girl, but with a nudge from her mother she replied, "I promise you, lady that I will protect the best I am capable until my death."  
  
Only days later they became steadfast friends, although Buri always knew her place below Thayet. They shared everything, secrets, interests, friends, and gossip, side by side everyday.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
***George***  
  
He had ridden through the night, trying as best he could to fight off sleep. It wasn't often he was forced to ride alone at night and now he was sufficiently bored.  
  
Missing all of his fellow thieves at the Dancing Dove, he did his best to stay awake and think of what they would say. They had a happy nature, and would be talking bout life and everything in it, the night would be filled with their merry jokes and drunken laughter.  
  
Thinking of his friends soon brought him to his friends in the palace, many would think it strange that the King of Thieves had made friends with people so high in the government, but he didn't care. Every one of them was different, yet they were just other people not stuck up nobles.  
  
There was Gary who could always crack a witty joke. Raoul who was somewhat reserved, but always the first to laugh. Jon, his Royal Highness who acted everything but the crowned prince he was. Lastly there was Alanna, he had liked her spirit since he had first met her as a page. She had a quick temper, but was quicker to laugh than frown. She was different than any other lady he knew, yet different than any man too, Alanna truly was a Lioness.  
  
It was midday and he estimated that he was only a few miles from Port Caynn. Something told him that it wouldn't be easy to find Myles in such a city, but he might as well try, they probably wouldn't arrive till tomorrow.  
  
Looking around he spotted someone holding a bow sitting in an undignified heap, with what looked like a target a hundred yards away. His first instinct was to go and help the person, it looked like he could be injured, but his training took over and he knew that this could be a dangerous situation.  
  
From the road he called, "You, in the grass, are you alright? Why are you lying there?"  
  
As the person raised her head he saw that it was a lady, at first this was a shock and it took a while to realize what a trendsetter Alanna had become. Surely this lady couldn't be dangerous and with that he approached her.  
  
"George Cooper, and who might you be lass to be training with a dangerous weapon. No disrespect, but not many women can use a crossbow all to well," George said.  
  
With this the girl was clearly irritated and strung the bow, shot and hit the center of her target.  
  
With her wide eyes she asked him, "You'll be wanting to see Sir Myles?"  
  
This girl had known what he wanted and could wield a crossbow, although he wasn't sure, this lady had an accent of a K'mir and the looks to go along. He highly suspected that this was Buri, the bodyguard of Thayet of Sarain. That would explain just about everything except why she was on the ground. With that he followed her into town.  
  
He was led into a room at an inn, where he saw the old knight, but nothing could have prepared him. Myles looked deathly pale and only the slight rise of his chest comforted him. In his life he had seen many of his men dye and although some of them died horrible deaths, but this was just wrong. Myles was a good man and didn't deserve to suffer like that.  
  
"What happened, wait what about Thayet, she isn't hurt to? And you must be Buri," George asked.  
  
He knew that that was the wrong question, because her eyes filled with tears. He thought she would start to cry, but instead she told him what had happened. Their friend Arazo filled in parts that Buri left out. After they were done all he could do was sit and feel sorry for them in silence, but he guessed that it had helped, because Buri let out a loud sigh. She looked like a big weight had been lifted from her.  
  
Later as they sat around a table eating dinner trying to agree on the plan of action when George finally said, "Ok we will wait for Myles to heal and then we will go onto Corus, my guess is that Buri you will still be in some minor danger."  
  
With this in mind they waited five days for Myles to be ready to ride, in the mean time they were frequently found practicing with weapons. Although Arazo had not done much work with a sword or knifes, George managed to teach him as best as possible.  
  
Finally they were off to Corus, all together.  
  
***Alanna***  
  
Alanna woke before dawn, she was tired and sore from yesterday, but she knew she had to train. It had been several days since she had seen Liam, and now she wanted to train with him. After dressing in her practice outfit and grabbing her weapons, Alanna headed out to find him.  
  
After searching nearly everywhere she could think and not finding him she resigned herself to practicing alone. Finally reaching the practice courts she spotted Liam starting to begin his daily routine.  
  
"And where have you been kitten, off with your prince and forgetting to practice?" The Shang Dragon asked. She knew he wasn't happy with her, but she also didn't know what she had done wrong this time.  
  
"I think I deserve a break every once in a while. Its not like you've been exactly friendly since we returned either," Alanna replied coolly.  
  
His eyes changed and she knew that color meant he was upset and didn't want to share anything. With that the conversation ended and they began practicing silently. Starting out with the basic exercises and working towards newer ones they worked from hands, knives, and sword.  
  
Finally Alanna was satisfied with herself and truly tired, she walked up the hill back to her rooms. Something just didn't feel right, but it wasn't like an attack was going to happen, more like something she couldn't place. All of a sudden she found that she had been gagged and blindfolded from behind.  
  
Being very frightened she started kicking at her capture as they were holding her hands, hearing someone cursing in pain she smiled. This might not be too hard to get away from. Rough hands lifted her up onto a horse as the person rode holding her in their arms.  
  
Try as she might she couldn't escape and from what she heard there were several others riding around her. Even if she did get off this horse they would be on her in a second, things didn't look hopeful.  
  
Slowly they came to a halt and as the person with her dismounted he carried her to what felt like a spot on the grass. 'What were these people going to do to her?' She thought.  
  
Some different fingers were attempting to untie her gag, at this Alanna sat somewhat excited to be able to get mad at these people. As soon as her mouth was free she started cursing words that she had learned at the Drell River, but the people didn't seem fazed because they still remained silent.  
  
Her blindfold was being removed and there she saw her best friends and her own fiancé. Hardly able to suppress her surprise, her jaw dropped and she suspected her eyes had grown wide. It wasn't long before Gary, Cythera, Raoul, and Jon erupted with laughter.  
  
"That was not funny. I didn't know what was happening," Alanna protested.  
  
"Are you kidding—You should see the look on your face, it was great," Raoul replied in between laughs.  
  
Gary was the first to get over his laughter and finally he said, "Man, Alanna you sure can kick when you're mad. It hurt and bad."  
  
Tired of all this teasing Alanna tried to get to the point, "So why did you all kidnap me? I assume you brought food because I'm starving."  
  
They all sat down to a lunch in front of a beautiful brook with summer's first flowers around. Finding that Gary and Raoul wouldn't give up on teasing her she took up talking with Cythera, who had apparently had come with Gary.  
  
"They are proud of themselves aren't they, well I guess I can't blame them," Alanna said.  
  
"Certainly you aren't planning on letting them get away with all of that? Now I would defiantly get revenge," Cythera said, clearly very shocked.  
  
"O no, I can't blame them for thinking it was funny, but I certainly can blame them for what they did. They will all get a wonderful surprise."  
  
Hearing this Jon walked over and joined the conversation, "I'm shaking in my shoes Lioness, but certainly you wouldn't do anything to your favorite fiancé?"  
  
"Now there is where you are wrong, especially you King-to-be will get it. The other men cannot be held responsible for their actions, but you should have known what you were getting into. There will be consequences," Alanna said with a wicked smile.  
  
DID YOU LIKE IT? Well please review and tell me!!!! 


	8. chapter 8 plans

Hey you guys sorry but imp getting so lazy, it takes a lot 4 me 2 make it all the way 2 the computer and type for yall, which is kinda ironic considering I do track and soccer at the same time. Anyways here's my chapter feel free to review!  
  
Disclaimer- nope not mine all belongs to Mrs. Tamora pierce  
  
****Chapter 8- The Plan****  
  
Frustrated, Duke Roger got up from his work to find a new candle. The second one tonight had just burned out, by the darkness he judged it must be sometime past midnight. It was relatively hard to tell with all the clouds covering the moon, but he had gone through two candles since dinner. That meant roughly eight hours, it had been years since he had done those sorts of math problems as a child.  
  
After rummaging through his drawers in the dark he finally found another candle, and lit it with his blood red Gift. Finally he returned back to his desk, covered with a large map and many loose papers covered in notes.  
  
'Finally things are going my way, there are only three days left till the coronation and not much can get in the way of my plans now,' the Duke thought to himself.  
  
Everything was planned to the most minor detail, he knew where everyone would be and when. If they weren't there he would know and they would pay.  
  
The servant awoke with a jump, he was hearing the Duke Roger of Conte's voice but he wasn't anywhere. Remembering the last time this happened he realized that the man had been up late studying again and needed an errand done for him. He didn't care about anyone's needs, he would keep you up all night if it helped him.  
  
"Wake up! Can you hear me?" he heard as he focused on the voice.  
  
"Yes, yes. How may I help your Grace?" he replied dutifully.  
  
"I need you to go and send a message to the usual group asking them to gather tomorrow to discuss the final preparations."  
  
"And what time will you be wanting them tomorrow, your Grace?"  
  
"That is of no importance, now go and right away," and with that the man scurried out the door. He wouldn't want to upset a noble, everyone knows can get very unpleasant.  
  
Aggravated that lowly servants could get away with such questioning, Roger forgot about his original plans to go to sleep and continued his work. The lack of sleep started catching up with him and it wasn't long before he had fallen asleep right on top of the map, the throne room to be more precise.  
  
Duke awoke with a terrible pain in his back, he had fallen asleep in the chair again. This was very dangerous, Thom could have walked in and seen his plans. Hurriedly he shoved everything into his hidden desk drawer.  
  
At noon everyone arrived one by one. He knew that Thom would most likely be at lunch, but to make sure he sealed the door with his Gift, no risks could be taken.  
  
Sitting in the various seats around the room were Sir Alex of Tirragen, Delia of Eldorne, Claw, Liam the Shang Dragon, and Princess Josiane of the Copper Islands. Each of their young faces looking attentively towards, he struggled to hold in a chuckle, they would be in for a large surprise if they though this was going to be easy.  
  
"Wait, Your grace I thought that when you came back from the dead your Gift was gone? Does anyone else know about this," Josiane whined, she didn't like to be kept in the dark about secrets of any kind.  
  
"That is nothing you need to concern yourself with, leave the magic to us scholars if you will. Now, here I have each of your jobs, and where exactly you will be and when. If you need a visual it is marked on the map on top of my desk," Duke Roger said very gently, like on would to very small children.  
  
As they received their papers, Alex frowned, he would be in charge of killing Alanna. That was not right, she had been his friend once.  
  
"Alex do you think you can defeat Alanna in a sword match by yourself this time?" The duke asked in seeing his frown.  
  
"No! As a matter of fact, I am not going to kill her. She doesn't deserve it, especially if its Jon who needs to die for us to get what we want," Alex exploded and quickly stormed out the door.  
  
With that everyone looked quite shocked, no one had expected that. Liam was the only one who seemed to have retained his cool and went to shut the door taking care to see if anyone was around.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he will be back as soon as he comes to his senses, and if not there are plenty of replacements. Now are there any questions," Roger said, quickly avoiding the topic. This was something for him to dwell over later.  
  
Finally all the details had been covered and everyone knew exactly what their job would be. Instead of heading back to his room the Shang Dragon headed the same way Alex had. He was off to search the palace for one person, this could be quite a job.  
  
It was only a few days ago that he had overheard Alanna voice her opinions of Roger she was suspicious. He valued his kitten's opinion, rarely did she misjudge a person, and so he had immediately gone to Duke Roger and had a little chat. It wasn't long until he had offered his services to the man and become involved in his plot.  
  
Of course that had only been a very clever cover for what he was doing, he was really going to spy and find out Roger's plans. That way the security of the coronation wouldn't be half the problem it would if things continued as the Duke had planned.  
  
Now all he needed to do was convince Alex not to go back, but to instead come with him to warn Alanna and Jon. Thinking of Alex he knew what a quiet, good swordsman he had become. He would be in the practice courts right now  
  
Sure enough as Liam got close enough he saw a dark figure in breeches and a shirt practicing furiously. Some thought Alanna's temper was bad because she let everyone else know about it, but the worst kind of temper is when the people go off by themselves. This probably wasn't the smartest time to talk to Sir Alex, but he couldn't waste time worrying when would be a good time.  
  
***George, Buri, Arazo, Myles***  
  
They had been on the road since breakfast, but it didn't seem like they had made much progress. Traveling at a steady pace like the one they were on now would get them to Corus with enough time to make it to the coronation. Or so Myles claimed, by now Buri had her doubts they would ever make it.  
  
Caravans loaded with goods of food, flowers, cloths, and other materials had passed them all day. They claimed that the supplies were for the Prince's big day and the celebrations around it.  
  
Arazo having never been to a city like Corus had fallen in step with Sir Myles, who was describing the wonders of the place. Adding heartfelt chuckles to Arazo's wide-eyed awes.  
  
"There is a whole street just for temples, and other religious purposes. And now it looks gorgeous inside and out. Inside are all the recently picked flowers celebrating the reign of a new monarch, but black cloths everywhere mourning the loss of the old. Outside is grassy with flowers planted everywhere there isn't a building," Myles continued.  
  
"Is it really that beautiful? It sounds like the Realm of the Gods," Arazo said, all of this was just too much for him to comprehend.  
  
George riding slightly in front thought of the Rogue and the life he lived in it. Trying not to laugh he realized how ridiculous Myles' portrayal of the city was. It told nothing of the town surrounding the palace and how it was full of drunkards, horribly nasty nobles, and regular townspeople.  
  
The streets were often filled with junk, and crowded with people. On market day it wasn't much better because there was such a loud noise coming from all the merchants and buyers. It wasn't exactly what he would call beautiful.  
  
But then if you thought about it all you really had to do was squint really hard and then you could kind of see the good beautiful part of Corus that everyone talks about. All you have to ignore is everything that people destroyed about the city and then, then it is amazing.  
  
Buri was walking along her horse, "practicing" her daggers. Well she had pretended she was just practicing like normal, but really she needed to find a new trick. Liam had always beat her before because of how much training he had, but she figured that if she knew one thing he didn't then she could probably beat him.  
  
As soon as she arrived in Corus she would talk to Liam about a practice match. Corus alone didn't scare her, it was just another city and by now she had seen plenty. But somehow she knew that this one would be different.  
  
Even though she was remorseful that Thayet had just died she couldn't help but anticipate her arrival in the capital. Myles had promised that he would take both her and Arazo to the coronation and they would stay at his home until something else was arranged. It wasn't everyday a king was crowned and she certainly didn't want to miss it.  
  
Feeling a sudden jolt of energy she jumped onto her horse. This sudden movement surprised George and as he looked at her he realized that this was another race. He wasn't going to loose this one, Buri was so good it was like she was brought up in a saddle. The thing is she probably was.  
  
She galloped ahead with George shortly in tow racing to keep up. He smiled, Buri was just like Alanna had described her only a bit more like Alanna then she had let on, they both had a determined spirit.  
  
****Alanna*****  
  
Alanna lie on her bed with her head resting on Jonathan's chest. She had fallen asleep at dinner from all of today's stress, being the bride-to- be was hard, she had to help with plans and security for the ceremony. All of the potentially being kidnapped hadn't helped, it had just made things more tiring.  
  
Apparently Jon had had the same feeling because after he had lay her in her bed he fell asleep next to her. Mainly Alanna was happy, of course she worried, but her love for Jonathon overwhelmed it. She knew she had made the right choice.  
  
Hearing the steady rise of his chest and looking at Jon's innocent sleeping face she was calmed. Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered her promise, she would get revenge on Jon. He needed to learn how scary it was for her and if she didn't do something equally mean he would never know.  
  
Come morning she would visit Thom, but for now sleep was what she needed most. That came easiest because it wasn't long before Alanna's breath came in step with Jon's and they were both asleep.  
  
Ok I know its kinda short there. I just kinda wanted this to be an update on how the characters were and what they thought and what they're plans were. I promise my next chapter is going 2 b much more interesting!!! Anyways u should review even if you want to tell me what I did wrong and how bad it is. 


	9. Chapter 9 DEATH

Disclaimer: not mine at all its all tammies  
  
OMG you guys im back (and everyone is so sad aren't they) well I want you to kno that I felt so terrible that I wasn't writing even though I love this story even if you people don't. So please read on and tell me what you think... a lot of my stuff has changed since I last updated so you might just hate it and if you do don't forget to tell me.  
  
Chapter 9- DEATH  
  
"Get Jonathon and Duke Baird!" Gary roared at the nearest servants, "This is to stay quiet I only want them, we can deal with the court later."  
  
Gary stared down at the still form of Alanna, her flaming red hair covered her face and he resisted touching her lifeless face, under her hair only a glimpse of violet shone through with her eyes still open even death. Her pale skin didn't suit her, it made her look like a sickly court lady not the feared lioness she really had been.  
  
A tear streaked down his cheek and he hardly noticed the hooded man on the other side of the court, oddly the person didn't even walk over to see what was going on. Instead he walked the other direction.  
  
"I hope this is important like the messenger assured me, because I was working on a very ill Baron," Said the Duke as he rushed onto the practice courts.  
  
"I assure you this is something above and beyond importance to the realm," Gary replied quietly in the mist of the tears trailing down his cheeks.  
  
Baird let out a gasp as he saw what Gary was hovering over, at first glance it had looked like her twin pale and sickly, but with a better look he saw Alanna. As soon as he had recovered from the shock he bent down sending his Gift into her.  
  
"This is her, or so it seems," Duke said clearly puzzled, "But something is blocking me out. She seems to be dead, but I can still detect a hint her Gift residing and something is blocking me from probing any farther. This is indeed odd."  
  
Gary was too hurt to say a word, it was like she had known she would die today, finally he pulled himself together enough to ask, "What do we do with her?"  
  
"Does His Highness know?"  
  
"Not yet, but I did send out a messenger to him as I did to yourself."  
  
"Then I suggest we stay until he comes, and as soon as he is here we shall prepare her for her funeral."  
  
"Funeral?" Someone croaked, surprising both the Duke and Gary. They turned only to find Jon staring utterly bewildered at the dead face of his beloved.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I was practicing with her and all of a sudden she just said sorry and dropped down," Gary replied, careful not to enrage the Prince into a fit.  
  
Jon broke down nearly drowning in his tears, he hadn't even gotten to marry her and yet he was already robbed of her and her beauty. A small sob mixed with laughter seemed to be coming from a behind him, but as he looked over his shoulders there was only a bush.  
  
Only the night before had she fallen asleep in his arms and she had loved him, no matter the trick he had played on her. What would he do now, he couldn't abdicate the thrown and neither could he marry again.  
  
"Tell me what happened," Jon asked between his tears.  
  
"I told you, we were practicing—"  
  
"Not that I want to know everything from the beginning."  
  
With an odd look on his face Gary obeyed, "She had wanted to duel, but I knew I would be bested and suggested that a practice session would be to both of our benefits. Of course the weapon had been a sword and we had gone through many patterns, starting with the easy and progressively getting harder. We were to the point where I was sweating heavily and she had completed around half her knowledge. Before I could call it quits she said sorry, I tried to reason with her and ask her what was going on but I found her falling back onto the ground eyes wide and going very pale."  
  
Jon was finished with this subject all he wanted to do was retire to his rooms where he would find sorrow by himself. Finally he said, "Where shall I lay her?"  
  
"I think in the study would be fine don't you? That is where your parents were also put."  
  
At the mention of his parents Baird saw a flash of pain go through the Prince's emotionless sapphire eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come. Slowly he lifted Alanna and walked into the palace taking routes where they were less likely to be interrupted.  
  
As he walked through the doors of the study leaving them open behind him he turned to see Thom shutting them behind him. They walked silently and reaching a wooden platform intricately decorated with carved roses he placed her down. An awkward silence swept over them each wanting to bring up something different.  
  
Jon wondered how he could tell Thom what had happened, although it seemed that he already had some idea. In particular Jon had disliked Thom since he had arrived thinking him arrogant and too in love with himself, but Alanna had loved her twin dearly and other than himself she was the only thing Thom had ever loved.  
  
Thom stood waiting for the King-to-be to break the silence wishing he could tell him what he needed to say and leave, he really should be looking after Roger he had been acting strangely lately.  
  
Giving in Thom finally broke the silence saying, "She's not dead you know."  
  
Jon gave a pitying look at him clearly Thom was in denial. Finally he had chosen the right words and responded, "Listen she died with a sword in her hands, I am sure that she would have liked it that way."  
  
"No you don't understand, look at this."  
  
Jonathon took the stone from Thom's cold outstretched hand, it was the token the Goddess had given Alanna. Never once had she taken it off and it always told if magic was going on around her and also the color of the gift that had been used.  
  
"Where did you get this, and what does it have to do with her?"  
  
"Hold it over her body and you will see."  
  
He saw the purple gift that Alanna was so famous for, but it didn't just surround her like it did on normal people it was her. Confused he raised an eyebrow much like Raoul had taught him and waited for the young Master to explain.  
  
"Ahh yes so you see this is just an illusion, and a very detailed one at that. Did you never notice that she had not sweat on her no matter that she had just been practicing?"  
  
Jon frowned, once again Thom was right he had not thought about anything but that she was dead. Immediately other questions popped into his head, "How did you figure out this was going on anyways? And if this isn't her than where is she?"  
  
With a small grin he beckoned for His Highness to follow him as he walked excitedly towards the doors. After a long walk across what seemed to be the entire castle they came to Thom's rooms where he knocked on the door.  
  
It was defiantly odd for someone to knock on his or her own door, but this man was certainly not known for being normal. To his surprise someone answered, it appeared to be a lady with a dark hood covering her face quickly she said, "Brother it is you, I'm glad you came."  
  
With a laugh he pulled back the hood only to reveal a fire haired copy of the sorcerer standing next to him. Quickly the shock wore off and he pulled her into a passionate embracing whispering her name.  
  
Finally they were calm enough to look around Jon found that Thom had apparently left them alone for a quick moment and he seized the opportunity to say, "Please do explain, this is one I would love to hear."  
  
"Does the idea of revenge spark any memories my dear? You needed to know how scary that was, plus I wanted to see just how much you loved me."  
  
"I hope you will never doubt my love because it is far more than I could ever say." Still shaking he gently kissed her lips and she kissed him back, it was good not to be sneaking around again.  
  
"Never again, Never again."  
  
"It would be best that we assure the others that I'm not really dead, although I'm sure Thom could handle it would be best if they saw me."  
  
Alanna stood with Jon's arm wrapped around her waist as they walked to find the Duke and Gary. It proved quite a task to convince Duke Baird that it was in fact Alanna and not another illusion. He was hardly ever wrong about someone being dead and having been proved wrong made him a bit skeptical. However Gary just laughed at the joke, it was something that squire Alan would have done and with that he rubbed her head affectionately.  
  
"What am I your dog? Patting my head and praising me for everything good I did," Alanna said with her voice layered with a curt attitude.  
  
"You are hard to please aren't you? Jon take her away I'm sure she could be fitted for some type of gown or even attending a tea with every other court gossip," Gary replied with a laugh.  
  
Jon chuckled at the alarm showing through Alanna's face, "O yes I shall see what I can find for this pretty little lady to do."  
  
"That's not fair! What did I do to you?"  
  
"Really Alanna is that a good question," Gary drawled.  
  
"But really I don't want to be stuck having tea."  
  
With a smile Jon looked at his love and said, "Of course not love, but Gary here really should be out practicing his sword fighting. He shouldn't be out of practice for next time you to have a match."  
  
As a final parting Jon pulled Alanna away before either of them could say anything that would start a different conversation. He swept her into a swift kiss and took her to the lunch hall, it was far past noon and he was dying to eat.  
  
"My sweet, you do remember that the coronation and our wedding is tomorrow right?"  
  
"Of course, but Jon it seems I must have missed some of the meetings because what am I to do over the security? And what am I to wear?"  
  
"Since when has one of the first questions out of your mouth been what shall I wear? But we had your measurements so I instructed a proper lady to pick out your dress for you, I have confidence that it will look gorgeous. No you did not miss those meetings, they were purposefully planned so you would not be there."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes all you need to do is check in with Raoul and see what his plans are, I'm sure you could find him anytime and ask."  
  
LIAM  
  
"Excuse me! Sir Alexander of Tirragan!" The Shang shouted at the top of his lungs, but apparently the knight had no notion to turn around and talk to the man.  
  
Finally tired of waiting Liam's temper took over and he quickly drew his sword and disarmed Alex. Obviously this was a mistake because the man jumped on the Dragon attacking him. It was only moments before Liam had him pinned down.  
  
"Great, I'm glad I have your attention," Liam said in a gruff voice.  
  
"Tell My lord, Duke Roger, that I am finished. I want nothing to do with it any longer."  
  
"Now there is a brave statement, you realize this could easily mean death? But today is your lucky day, I am not here on the Duke's orders but more by my own concerns."  
  
"And what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Are you sure you sure you are through with all those plans?"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"Okay then I shall tell you that I am a King's spy, I have been working as a double agent. And until now no one knew, not even the King. I want you to put your warriors into place tomorrow but not have them fight when the command comes."  
  
"Why do I trust you?"  
  
"Because I would never hurt Alanna, I love her. Also because I hate those who use their Gifts to take advantage, like the Duke."  
  
"And if I do this all what difference will it make? Many people will still dye."  
  
"Yes, but the plan will be ruined and chaos will happen giving us an easier win. Plus your men counted for a very large portion. Will you join me?"  
  
"I have no other apparent choice. Thank you Dragon, I can understand what Alanna saw in you, she really does love strategies and fighting."  
  
Alex noticed that even though the Shang man let out a small chuckle his eyes changed to a blue-green color, the color that people said he reserved for her and only her. The subject was closed and he knew that now would be a good time to stop, maybe even apologize for it was defiantly owed to quite a few people.  
  
Alex walked off in the direction of the King's chambers where he was sure to find his bride-to-be, Alanna. He hated to lose with a passion and Alex was truly jealous of Alanna's talents with a sword, but he knew that he had been too cold and distant for it to be thought of as a friendly competition.  
  
SOOO???? What do you think?? Sorry I couldn't think anything to put in 4 goerge and Thayet and all them so maybe next chapter? Well please review ! 2,360 words, I think that's one of my longer chapters so yes even though it wasn't quite the best at least it was an update 


End file.
